


In the Coma Ward

by Louffox



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Did you think I wouldn't do it?, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn't have a destination in mind when he was wandering the hospital. He didn't really MEAN to end up at the bedside of a handsome man about his age, with great hair and a... 'talent' for being a really good listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Coma Ward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neon Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neon+Phantom).



> This is for Neon Phantom! They challenged me to a prompt and I happened to have a little bit of time today, and I just couldn't not do it.

Jack meandered down the corridor, scuffing his feet lightly. He couldn’t stay there. He just couldn’t. His Aunt Jill hadn’t been very close to him- she was actually a great-aunt, and he’d only seen her once or twice a year, and she sent him a check for $15 dollars every birthday- but the grief in the room was so heavy, he felt he couldn’t breathe. Though he hadn’t known her well, his oldest sister had been very close with her. She’d stayed at Aunt Jill’s for two years during an internship, and they’d really bonded. Jack didn’t like grief. He couldn’t stick around with the sobbing and shared stories and gentle reassurances that he didn’t need.

So he’d decided to explore the hospital.

He was half sure he’d get yelled at. The place was clean, prim, proper, and all whites and pale blues and greens. He felt already like he was somewhere he shouldn’t be, but he’d yet to get told off. And what was the worst that would happen- they’d just tell him he was in a non-visitor area and he’d agree that he probably was, and would allow himself to be escorted back.

A sign on the split hallway up ahead caught his eye.  Pediatrics was straight ahead.  Coma ward was to his right.

He generally liked children, but he wasn’t in the mood for it at the moment. And coma ward sounded interesting. He wasn’t even aware that this hospital did stuff like that. He went right.

The rooms seemed to have four people each, judging by the names listed on the door. Jack supposed comatose people didn’t need a lot of room. He went in the second on the right, a random choice.

Three of the occupants were very old. The one in the back, on the left, close to the window, surprised Jack. He looked about his age. He wandered over.

The guy had eyelids and feathery dark hair that spoke of asian heritage, a strong jaw, and a hint of scruff- Jack assumed they shaved the patients every so often. He wondered if the guy was scheduled to get a shave soon, or if they kept it a little scruffy like that, and then he wondered if he had just gone comatose like that or if he’d specified that he wanted it like that always, or if a family member instructed the nurses to keep it like that.

He was surprised at how normal he looked. Jack wasn’t sure what he was expecting- gray skin, translucent eyelids, blue veins, dust- but it wasn’t this young man looking, for all intents and purposes, asleep. There were even a pair of glasses folded on the bedside table. He wasn’t even in scrubs, just dressed in a maroon red t-shirt. Jack could see the edge of an american eagle logo peeking out above the blanket. 

Jack impulsively took a seat beside him.

“Hullo,” he said. Then he felt stupid. Then he remembered that his family was all in mourning and felt less stupid. Maybe he was mourning too, a little bit.

“I’m Jack,” he continued. “Who’re you?” He glanced around for a name card or something, but there was none. 

“Sorry to bother you. I’m just… trying to get away. Get some peace and quiet. And this place has peace and quiet down to an art,” Jack said. “It’s so still here. I bet all you folks wish for the opposite- some racket to break the monotony. But honestly, quiet is nice. Sometimes.

“How did you get like this? Comatose? No, not that- I was asking how you got so smoking hot,” Jack said, wearing a grin, building up confidence. Nobody was around to hear him, really. And if the people could actually hear him, he hoped they got a mental laugh from it. “You know, I was just kidding when that came out of my mouth- I’m a flirty guy, even when I don’t intend to be, I just say shit sometimes- but now that I look at you, damn. Bummer you’re… like this. Or maybe not a bummer. Maybe you’re happier like this. Maybe us wake folks, we don’t get it- when you go comatose, you go, ‘oh wow, this is so much better. thank god I’m out of the racket for a while’. Maybe there’s some enlightenment that comes with just shutting down for a while.

“People always think I like the loud. I’m a loud guy. My normal volume is about an eleven. But just because I’m a loud person doesn’t mean I like a loud environment. I really like the quiet. I sometimes will just go sit in my office- it’s soundproofed, I’m a youtuber- and just edit without music. No sound, no nothing. Just me. Sometimes I’ll just sit and not edit, because my mouse clicking seems too loud. It’s like- just because you’re asian doesn’t mean you have to like asia. Maybe you like the U.S.

“I like the U.S. I mean, not as much as Ireland. I’m from Ireland, did I mention?” He snorted a laugh. “You probably figured that out. I bet you’re a really smart guy- you’ve got a big head. And asian. Sorry, racist,” he said, shaking his head. “Like I mentioned, sometimes I just say shit. Don’t mean nothing by it. Anyways- I like the U.S. California is a little too hot for me. And too sunny. When I was in Ireland, up until a year ago, I always thought- man. California would be awesome. I’m sick of the rain. But now I miss it. Maybe I’ll go back for visits. Live half the year here, half the year there. That’d be nice. You guys don’t get very good seasons around here. I mean, you call that a winter? C’mon. No.”

As suddenly as he’d started talking, he stopped. He stared out the window and thought of nothing for a few minutes. It was peaceful.

“I should probably head back sometime. But I’m enjoying your company. Yikes- what does that say about me? I prefer the company of a comatose man to the company of my family. But they’re all crying, and I don’t… I’m in a good mood. I don’t want to ruin it. Is that selfish? My aunt just died. I shouldn’t be in a good mood. But… life is so short. She was alive, and now she isn’t. And someday that’ll be me. So I should savor good moods like this. I need to take every moment by the balls!” he cried, and then laughed. 

“But. I do need to go back, I suppose. Sure don’t wanna. You’re nice to be around. You wouldn’t happen to want to accompany me back? So I don’t have to face it alone? I could use a friend by my side. At my back. Not comatose in a bed.” He stared at the man.

And suddenly the man was staring back.

Jack hollered with surprise, jumping up, nearly knocking the chair over. “Holy shit! You just- you woke up!”

“Jack,” the man said in a low baritone, like warm caramel. Warm, salted caramel- he was a little hoarse. Which was understandable.

“Jack,” he said again. “I… I heard your voice. As if from a great distance, through the darkness, a voice… and I followed it. What year is it?” the man said.

“It’s… It’s 2015! How long have you been in a coma?” Jack cried, excited and amazed.

“I’ve been asleep for…” his eyes moved to a spot just over Jack’s head, in a dazed thousand-yard stare. “....half an hour.”

Jack’s brows furrowed, and his mouth opened with confusion just as the man started to laugh.

“Oh Jesus, your face…! Sorry, I couldn’t resist! I was just taking a nap here, my mother is a nurse, I come and take a nap here pretty often- Charlene, George, and Brent don’t mind,” he said, amiably gesturing to the other coma patients. No, the  real coma patients. “But if you want company, with your family and all, I’ll get up.”

Jack buried his face in his hands. “Jey-zas. I was about to start screaming for a doctor.”

The man threw the covers back and stood- he had sneakers on, and jeans, and looked completely normal and fine. “That wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened. C’mon, let’s go meet your family. And you can tell them you’re going out to lunch.”

“What?”

“Lunch. On me. Get you out of that grief- and not talking to coma patients, either. Be a proper social guy.” He’d had already breezed past him and held the door open for him politely. Jack walked out into the hall, still slightly dazed.

“Also, I’m Mark. Nice to meet you. Now, what was that you were saying about being smoking hot? Because, takes one to know one,” the man- Mark- said with a bright smile. Jack could do nothing but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the actual prompt: Person A is in a coma and Person B is wandering around the hospital because their family member/friend/co-worker got hurt temporarily. Person B is stress and just needs a break, so they just walk around They happen upon the room person A is in. They start to talk to Person A (who's still in a coma) and keep visiting a lot after their first time stumbling Into the room. After who knows how long of Person B visiting, Person A wakes up to see Person B.
> 
> I couldn't help but put my own spin on it. Hope it's still okay! Hope you like it! And everyone else likes it too :D


End file.
